Stripes and Milk Tea
by ashihime
Summary: One chaotic afternoon, they find new surprises. The concluding companion to "Stand clear..." and "For Keeps". Jack/Ashi. Modern AU.


Author note/s: This is the concluding companion fic to _Stand clear of the closing doors_ and _For Keeps_. Keeping up with tradition, the Katie Herzig song is "Little Bit of Love Outside". Hope you enjoy and I'll rectify any errors at a later time.

* * *

 _Nobody said that life is easy_

 _But it wouldn't be so hard_

 _If we get lucky then we might get lazy_

 _So we best get busy_

 _So we don't go crazy baby  
_

* * *

Stripes and Milk Tea

* * *

The first thing Ashi did when she saw the pink stripes (STRIPES, plural, not the singular meant-for-control stripe) was cramming the results to the very bottom of her underwear drawer. Then, she walked all the way to a convenience store that was not her usual and returned with several more tests of different brands - plus a large bottle of milk tea.

She drank the whole thing in one chug and waited for her bladder to do the rest. Tiger, the cat, bore witness to her owner's back and forth trips from the bathroom to the kitchen, watching her place a stick face down on the table, each time with a squeamish expression.

When all of them were neatly lined up, Ashi took a deep breath and began revealing each one like a dealer at a casino.

Not a single one was negative.

"No." She smacked a hand to her forehead. "I _can't_ be."

But she was and Ashi felt the walls crumbling down on her. After trashing the tests, she slumped down on the couch for some much-needed self-reflection.

Ashi loved children, motherhood was something she was eventually looking forward to— but the timing could not be any worse right now, what with an imminent breakup on the horizon.

Jack had been distant these past couple of weeks. He was constantly on edge and had flaky answers to any of her questions. They were also fighting a lot more too, with him coming home late from work almost every night.

Ashi could not even remember the last time they sat down for dinner or shared a moment of just being at ease together. Frustrated tears pricked the back of her eyes but she willed herself not to cry. She was strong, she could manage, baby or not. A long-term relationship of two years? _Psh! Whatever!_

Also, why should _she_ be at the mercy of him dragging his feet, waiting for him to end things? _Mr. Don't-worry-I-pulled-out._

Making up her mind, she got up and stormed into the bedroom to send a text message on her phone.

 _It's over. I'm breaking up with you._

She did not bother with an explanation, turning her phone off to avoid his replies. Why should she be receptive to an emotionally-constipated douche?

"Tiger," she motioned the striped cat closer, "we're moving."

Ashi began mentally planning as she packed. She was surely going to have to hire people to get the rest of her stuff and maybe put it in a storage facility for the meantime. Hopefully, her sisters would not mind her crashing for an indefinite period of time, just until she can find a new apartment. She should also call some friends tonight and go out drink— wait, no, _pregnant_.

It was when she finally coaxed Tiger into her carrier that Jack arrived, wild-eyed and frantic. He slammed the door shut. His corporate suit was wrinkled and his hair had come undone.

" _Ashi_." He said after catching his breath.

Ashi frowned in annoyance. "How'd you get here so fast?"

" _You crazy woman!_ " He snapped. "Your text— what do you mean _you're breaking up with me?!_ "

"Funny. I thought someone as smart as you could understand a few simple words."

"I find nothing humorous about the situation! You wouldn't answer your phone! I ran out of a meeting to get here! I even took the shinkansen!"

Ashi rolled her eyes as she lifted Tiger's carrier. "You can just go back then. I'm on my way out anyway."

"No!" Jack rushed toward her, snatching the carrier from her, with Tiger yowling in protest at being held hostage.

"That's MY cat!" Ashi cried out.

"And you're MY girlfriend."

"EX-girlfriend!"

Like a schoolyard bully, Jack hoisted the carrier above him with one hand, out of Ashi's reach. As tempting as it was to shove or punch him, Ashi did not dare risk Tiger's safety. She folded her arms instead, glowering at him.

"Ashi." Jack said with forced calmness. "Let's sit down and talk, okay?"

"Put Tiger down!"

"Only if you agree to talk."

"You scum— _FINE!_ " With that, she flopped down onto the couch to get the whole ordeal over with. Jack set the carrier down and let Tiger out, whose indignation was made known with a hiss.

Ashi crossed her legs as Jack squatted down in front of her, forcing her hands into his. "What happened for you to pull something like this?"

Of course, he would distance himself from his own question, Ashi thought, as though he were not at fault. She raised her chin in a condescending manner. "I see no reason why I should stay with a man who doesn't want me anymore."

Jack blinked in disbelief.

"Don't want— _what on earth are you talking about?!_ " He exclaimed. "I love you. I moved back to Tokyo just so I could be with you!"

"That's very touching." Ashi snorted. "But your words contradict your behavior."

"My behavior?"

The incredulity in his tone was all it took for Ashi to enumerate every single complaint she had, everything from his distant behavior down to his dirty socks. She also accused him of keeping secrets and that if he was no longer keen on their relationship, then it suited her just fine! She meant to keep a strong uncaring front but the tremble in her voice and fringed tears gave away the cracks.

When she was finished, Ashi tore her gaze away, trying to recover from her own outburst. Jack was quiet but the energy radiating off of him was palpable. He stood up, then without a word, turned around for the bedroom. Ashi's jaw dropped. After all that, he was just going to walk out on her? She was not going to have it! Jumping to her feet, she hurried after him only to crash into him as he came back out, a piece of paper in his hand.

Before Ashi could even ask, he held it to her face.

 _A marriage registration form._

Her brain came to a sudden halt and Jack took opportunity of her stunned silence.

"I had something better in mind." Jack sighed exasperatedly. "I have a ring picked out in a jewelry store. It's moissanite— since you don't approve of diamonds— in eighteen karat gold setting. I was going to take you to your favorite garden restaurant this weekend and propose there."

He set his hand down, providing himself an unobstructed view of Ashi's gawking face.

"You know...I'm not good at hiding things." Jack said softly. "You always seem to pick up when I'm up to something that I became preoccupied with not giving anything away and well...I didn't consider what you might be going through. I didn't mean to push you away. I just...well..." He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, finishing with a sad murmur, "I just wanted to surprise you."

Ashi didn't know what to say. All the negative emotions she'd been harboring for weeks seemed to just ball up and disappear at his revelation, and a new bubbling warmth swelled from inside her chest as she studied him.

"Oh Jack…" she said wondrously, tiptoeing to take his face in her hands. "You did all that... _for me?_ "

He smiled back at her. "You're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with." He collected her in his arms, the registration form falling to their feet.

"Will you still take me out this weekend?" She asked, pressing kisses along his jaw. "It would be such a waste."

Jack chuckled, his large hands running down her spine. "Of course. Just a shame there won't be a surprise."

"Oh," Ashi smirked, resisting the urge to guide his hand to her own secret. "I don't know about that..."

* * *

The End.


End file.
